A Little Less Conversation
by Magix
Summary: What do the AVSG (Anime Version of the Scooby Gang) talk about when they're just plain bored? Oh, 4get it. I suck at summaries. Just read this, plz! *CHAP. 2 AND 3 UP*
1. Munchkinphobia?

Hello! This is Magix. If you have read my perverted Yu-Gi-Oh! Story, I highly pity you. Although it was very funny. In my opinion, at least. *Clears throat nervously* I was really bored and so I went on the internet (Ah the joys of a computer) and was reading some stories by Miake Yuy, and I got inspired. Thanx Miake!!! Y-lime the Geek and my friend, (here known asAlien) are also in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Doesn't that just totally BITE?  
  
*******************************  
  
Yugi: Dude, I think that my destiny is totally bogus!  
  
Joey: I know it man! As if the guy with the New-Yorker accent always has to be stupid.  
  
Tristan: Yeah, that's not true. New Yorkers aren't necessarily stupid. *cough* But you are..*cough*  
  
Joey: Hey!  
  
Tea: Guys, stop it!  
  
Magix: Shut up Tea! Tristan was being mean. What, should we all just sit around and cry if someone insults us-like you?  
  
Tea: No, and if you don't stop insulting me, I'll hurt you!  
  
Magix: I'd like to see you try!  
  
Y-lime: *snickers*  
  
Joey: Ya know, Magix is right. *pounces on Tristan and starts beating him up*  
  
Y-lime: *pulls Joey off Tristan and sits him down* You guys are such idiots..  
  
Alien: Is there anything to talk about?  
  
Yugi: No, but we can find something.  
  
Tea: Yeah! If we use our imaginations and pretend, anything can happen!  
  
Alien: You mean if I imagine you being tortured by the munchkins, it'll really happen? I'm up for that!  
  
Magix: That was good. *laughs*  
  
Alien: Comebacks are my speciality.  
  
Y-lime: I can sound like a munchkin. *in a munchkin voice* Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road. Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow..  
  
Bakura: *steps into the room, hears Y-lime singing, turns around and leaves*  
  
Y-lime: Wait, Bakura!  
  
Tea: Y-lime, you are SUCH a wierdo!  
  
Y-lime: *looking slightly hurt* You say it like it's a bad thing..  
  
Yugi: Yeah, Tea. After all, I'm not exactly a regular person.  
  
Tristan: Not in height, either.  
  
Tea: Leave Yugi alone, Tristan.  
  
Yugi: Hey, that's my line! Leave me alone, Tristan.  
  
Tristan: *pouting* Hmph! I'm just always the bad guy, aren't I?  
  
Joey: Yep.  
  
Alien: You wouldn't defend Yug if you weren't crushin' on him.  
  
Joey: Who? Me or Tea?  
  
Alien: Tea, You dolt.  
  
Tea: *blushes*  
  
Magix: Yeah, and your crush on Yugi is seriously creepy, since he's about 3 feet shorter than you.  
  
Yugi: Enough with my height, already!  
  
Alien: I'm so bored.  
  
Y-lime: Where's Bakura?  
  
Tea: *still blushing* He ran away after hearing your munchkin pals.  
  
Bakura: *steps in through the door* I'm right here.  
  
Joey: Come join us, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Oh, er, OK. Just don't let Y-lime do the munchkin thing again.  
  
Y-lime: Oh, sorry. *blushes*  
  
Bakura: It's not your fault, Y. It's just a fear of mine.  
  
Yami Bakura: He's a mortal. Mortals are weak and fearful. That's just how it works. But the munchkins, oh, the munchkins. They possess the ability to push even the bravest, even the immortal, to the brink where they are cowering like whimpering dogs.  
  
Joey: So you're saying that both you and Bakura are scared of munchkins.  
  
Yami Bakura: It's not my fault.  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea: *LAUGH LIKE MANIACS*  
  
Bakura: It's not funny.  
  
Y-lime: Yeah. After all, I'm triskaidekaphobic,Alien's arachnaphobic, and Magix is scared of clowns! I'm sure there's a name for fear of clowns, but I don't know it!  
  
Joey: You're who?Alien's what? And why would anyone be scared of clowns?  
  
Magix: *clears throat matter-of-factly* Triskaidekaphobia- the fear of the number thirteen. Arachnaphobia- the fear of spiders. And to answer your last question, I JUST AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: OK, *is severely shaken up by Magix's vocab* So why're you afraid of munchkins, Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Well..  
  
*************************  
  
HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!! IN YOUR FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, sorry. Lost control for a second there. Well, review, or I will never reveal why Bakura and Yami Bakura are scared of munchkins! In the next chapter, you will also find out what Yami Yugi is scared of!!!! It depends on if you review! Hey, that rhymes! You review, you review, you review! Arrive Derchi!!  
  
Y-lime: It's good to be weird.  
  
Alien: As I said b4. Fungula estoonada to anyone who calls me normal.  
  
Magix: *GASP* Shame on you, Alien. Watch your mouth!  
  
Alien: Bruja!  
  
Magix: Camu!  
  
Y-lime: All of you are ike-ikes.  
  
Alien and Y-lime: *start bickering*  
  
Magix: Uhhh.. that's all for this chapter! Review, por favor! 


	2. Munchkins AHHHHHHH!

Oksey-dosey. This is chappie 'numero dos' of 'A Little Less Conversation'. Yes, I know it's a corny name but I was thinking about Elvis right then. Or Lilo & Stitch. I dunno. Sorry it took me a while to get this up (not that many people reviewed) but I was preoccupied with.... Other stuff. Lots of other stuff. Tons and tons of other stuff. Gazillions of gazillions of other stuff. Infinite .... Er, never mind.  
  
Alien: Just get the disclaimer done, ya moron.  
  
Y-lime: You're so mean.  
  
Alien: I know.  
  
Y-lime: *sigh* Ok, Magix does not own YGO or its characters or its cards or its hair styles or its-  
  
Alien: We get the gist, Y-lime. Magix doesn't own anything except her awesome dolphin paperweight.  
  
****************************************  
  
Bakura: Well....  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Yami Bakura: I think I should tell them why I'm scared of munchkins first, Bakura. *mutters under breath* Since I'm more powerful than any of you....  
  
Bakura: Thanks.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Ok. When I was younger and nice-  
  
Everyone: *bursts into hacking coughs*  
  
Yami Bakura: All right, all right. So I was never nice. But when I was younger (younger than I am now, at least) I tried out for a part in the Wizard of Oz. I wanted to be Dorothy. Pretty, young, gentile, Dorothy. The good one, the one who was always out to help everyone.  
  
Tea: Actually, she just wanted to go home. She had no intention of helping anyone. Anyone but herself, that is.  
  
Magix: I don't like Dorothy.  
  
Y-lime: I like Dorothy.  
  
Joey: Even more reason to not like Dorothy.  
  
Y-lime: That's rude.  
  
Alien: Why do you think he said it, Einstein?  
  
Magix and Yami: I like Einstein.  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut up you foolish mortals and let me continue.  
  
Yami: I'm not a mortal.  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut up anyway. Like I said before, I wanted to be Dorothy. But no. They didn't let me be Dorothy. I was to 'manly' to be Dorothy. I was devastated.  
  
Tristan: About what? Being manly or not being Dorothy?  
  
Yami Bakura: About not being Dorothy. I begged to be Dorothy. I cried. I pleaded. I kissed their feet.  
  
Bakura: You should do that more often.  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm going to ignore that comment. Well, they eventually got so tired that they let me be the scarecrow and gave the Dorothy role to Judy Garland.  
  
Magix: Ah, if only you had a brain.  
  
Yami: *tries to control his laughter*  
  
Tea: I watched the movie and you're not the scarecrow.  
  
Yami Bakura: I wasn't finished.  
  
Alien: What does this all have to do with your fear of munchkins?  
  
Yami Bakura: I said I wasn't finished.  
  
Alien: Does it look like I care?  
  
Yami Bakura: As soon as I take over the world the first thing I'm going to do is kill you.  
  
Alien: I'm flattered.  
  
Yami Bakura: *glares at Alien* On the set, There was a group of munchkins that were like some kind of Mafia. They were dressed in black and really creepy. They beat up the tin man once. He doesn't like to talk about it.  
  
Joey: Ooh, I can see it now. 'The Godfather: Attack of the Munchkins'. Coming to a theater near you. That'll sell out fast.  
  
Yami Bakura: Well, one day I insulted one of the munchkin men.  
  
Yugi: Oh, no. You didn't.... did you?  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes I did. We got into a fight. I didn't know he was part of the group. As soon as we started fighting, the other members came and attacked me in hundreds! Thousands, maybe! All over me! My face, my legs, my arms! Crawling, crawling! UGH! Get off me! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *falls to the floor, twitching*  
  
Yugi: Poor Yami Bakura.  
  
Tea: So sad.  
  
Yami: I pity him. Even if he is evil.  
  
Yami Bakura: *still twitching*  
  
Magix: Someone help him!  
  
Joey and Tristan: *pull him up off the floor and sit him down*  
  
Yami Bakura: *calms down after a couple of minutes* Ug. I hate munchkins.  
  
Y-lime: Gee, I'm sorry that you hate munchkins.  
  
Alien: Yeah, me too. I am truly sorry.  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm still going to kill you after I take over the world.  
  
Alien: So much for gratitude.  
  
Yami: Bakura, you never told us why you were scared of munchkins.  
  
Bakura: Well, sometimes Yami Bakura has dreams about the munchkin incident. Since we share the same mind, I have to go through what he goes through in his dreams. Trust me, it is VERY frightening. *shudders* Munchkins....  
  
Y-lime: Poor Bakura.  
  
Tristan: You wanna go to the ice cream parlor?  
  
Joey: I'm game.  
  
Magix: Can I shoot you?  
  
Joey: No.  
  
Magix: Drat. Let's go to the ice cream parlor, then.  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
********************************************  
  
I have no clue what to do next and no idea of what Yami could possibly be scared of so the next chappie is gonna be about Tristan. Plz review! And give me some ideas of what Yami could be scared of. Plz?  
  
Y-lime: I think she's mental.  
  
Alien: Yep. She's a goner.  
  
Y-lime: We are too.  
  
Alien: Uh-huh. Just a sad bunch of lunatics.  
  
Y-lime: Really? You too? Let's be friendies!  
  
Alien: *hits Y-lime on the head* We already are, you moron!  
  
Y-lime: Oh yeah.... 


	3. Money Crisis

Magix: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!!! 'Tis I, the evil cliffhanger queen!  
  
Alien: No, you're just evil.  
  
Magix: Quiet, mortal! Or I shall release my wrath upon thee!  
  
Alien: *rolls her eyes* Ooh, I'm terrified. Help me someone, or she will attack me with her dolphin paperweight army.  
  
Magix: *drops the fancy voice* Leave my dolphins out of this, Alien.  
  
Y-lime: I like her dolphins. Anyways, Magix doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She owns her paperweight and her Frodo rap.  
  
**************************************  
  
~*!~*!~*!At the ice cream place!*~!*~!*~  
  
Tristan: *licking a large tutti-frutti cone* Who's gonna pay for all this ice cream?  
  
Everyone: *look at each other* Uhhhhh....  
  
Yugi: I thought you were paying for it, Tristan.  
  
Tristan: No way, man. I got us here in my own car. It costed me precious fuel. Not to mention that I have to pay for fuel.  
  
Tea: I haven't got any money.  
  
Yugi: I have about two dollars.  
  
Alien: Hmm.... That won't pay for all of us. I have five dollars. I wasn't expecting to pay for anyone but me.  
  
Y-lime: *shyly* I have a dollar.  
  
Magix: *sinks down very low in her chair so no one will notice and ask her for money*  
  
Joey: I'm so broke its not even funny.  
  
Yami and Yami Bakura: Spirits don't carry cash.  
  
Bakura: No money here. Sorry.  
  
Yugi: What do we do? We can't just not pay.  
  
Joey: We can make a run for it.  
  
Yami: That would be wrong.  
  
Yugi: *turns around and sees Magix practically under the table* Hey, Magix. Do you have any money?  
  
Magix: *mumbles something under her breath*  
  
Yugi: What? Magix: *mumbles a bit louder*  
  
Yugi: Huh?  
  
Magix: *mumbles loudly*  
  
Yugi: I can't hear you. Speak up.  
  
Magix: I HAVE TWENTY-NINE DOLLARS AND SEVENTY-TWO CENTS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Oh! Ok. That would cover-  
  
Magix: No.  
  
Yugi: But-  
  
Magix: No.  
  
Yugi: It's just that-  
  
Magix: NO.  
  
Y-lime: I'll give you my dollar.  
  
Yugi: You can have my two dollars.  
  
Tristan: *checks his wallet* You have my ten.  
  
Alien: And my five.  
  
Magix: *giggles* This is like Lord of the Rings. *sigh* All right. But Tea, Bakura and Joey owe me.  
  
Bakura: We'll pay you back by Tuesday.  
  
Y-lime: I feel like singing the Frodo rap. How about you, Magix?  
  
Magix: Sure.  
  
Alien: Me too!  
  
AVSG: The what?  
  
Y-lime: Its something that Magix made up.  
  
Alien: Don't ask.  
  
Yugi: *cocks one eyebrow* OK....  
  
Magix, Y-lime and Alien: Yo! My name is Frodo! (what) And my fro is in my dough and dough is in my fro and I cannot make a cookie cuz its all fro- dough! *erupt into giggles*  
  
Tea: Whatever.  
  
Tristan: *shudders* All this talk about Lord of the Rings reminds me of the thing I'm terrified of.  
  
Y-lime: I didn't know you were afraid of plain gold jewelry. I have a cousin who's scared of diamond necklaces.  
  
Tristan: I AM NOT SCARED OF GOLD JEWELRY.  
  
Y-lime: Oh.  
  
Yugi: What are you scared of, Tristan?  
  
Tristan: This is hard for me to say....  
  
Yami: Go ahead.  
  
Joey: Yeah, don't worry. We'll still remember you as the strong, fearless hero you really are. *cough* NOT!! *cough*  
  
Alien: We won't make fun of you and torture you for the rest of your life and tell the rest of the school what a wimp you are.  
  
Magix: No prob.  
  
Y-lime: *whispers to Magix* I still think he's afraid of gold jewelry....  
  
************************************  
  
Magix: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! I AM THE QUEEN OF CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alien: Forget evil, now I think she's just plain weird.  
  
Y-lime: Since Magix is of in her own little world right now, I'll say this for her. Thank you! And please review. Peace out!  
  
Magix: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! ALL SHALL BOW TO MY AWESOME POWER!!!!!! I AM THE SUPREME RULER OF THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!! I RULE EVERYONE WITH AN IRON FIST!!!! DO NOT DISOBEY ME, OR THOU SHALT FEEL MY POWER AND MIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
